LOTM: Raining Chaos S5 P10/Transcript
(The heroes charge toward Shantae and the Doom Seekers) Alex; Take them down! Erin: Just don't hurt Shantae! Jack; Right! Zulu: Will do! Shantae: YOU'LL ALL DROWN IN A SEA OF TORMENT ALL THE WAY TO OBLIVION!! (Shantae blasts the heroes with fire. Jessica quickly brings up a barrier) Jessica: That will be hard to do though since she wants to hurt us. Miles: Yeah! Erin: Just try to incapacitate her then! Raynell: ELEPHANT!! (The heroes all see Shantae who had transformed into an elephant and starts charging at the heroes) Erin: OH CRAP!! (Daniel, Amanda, Adam and Yang are seen with Halio) Halio: This time I'll RIP your heart out after I kill you! Yang: Just come and try it! Halio: Oh I will! I'll make your friend's death be in vain! Daniel: Not while we are here! Let's go Burning Sun! Burning Sun: With GREAT pleasure! (Burning Sun charges toward Halio) Burning Sun: SEARING FIST!!! (Burning Sun's fist catches fire) Burning Sun: RAAAAAAH!!! (Burning Sun punches, but Halio grabs it, extinguishing the flame) Halio: Hmph. (Halio punches Burning Sun HARD, knocking him and Daniel back) Daniel: GNN!!! Amanda: DANNY!!!! Halio: Spirits won't save you here. Yang: *Growls* Halio: Tell me girl, just HOW do you intend to beat if a spirit can't? And judging from the two of you, that spirit is much stronger then you are. Yang: *Clenches fists* … Halio: Now why don't I make it easy and just- (Halio is suddenly kicked in the face by Amanda and knocks back) Halio: Nn.... Amanda: I wouldn't be so sure! Daniel: Gnn, nice hit sweetie! Amanda: Than- (Halio blasts Amanda with ice, freezing her up to her waist) Yang: !! AMANDA!!! Amanda: AH!! C-C-Cold! Halio: Fools. Yang:.....*Growls* (Yang turns and turns charges toward Halio) Yang: RAAAAAH!!!!! Amanda: Y-Yang be careful! Yang: TAKE THIS!!! (Yang goes to punch Halio who easily blocks the attack) Yang: !! Halio: *Smirk* (Halio punches Yang in the gut and then in the face, dazing her) Halio: Have a nice flight! (Halio uppercuts Yang, sending her into the air before she lands on the ground) Yang: Uuugh..... Halio: Hmph. Easy. (Yang glares before the scene cuts to Shantae charging in and breaking the psychic barrier) Alex: !! SHIT!! Miles: MOVE AWAY!!! (The heroes scatter out of Shantae's way) Ruby: Whoa! Spot: Too close! (Shantae changes back to normal and rushes at Erin) Erin: SHANTAE STOP!! (Shantae starts to attack Erin with her hair whip, Erin holds up her arms to block it) Erin: Holy crap that is some strong hair! Rose: Hold on mom! Grey: We got you! (Rose and Grey start charging Ice Blasts) Rose: Sorry Shantae! (Shantae takes notices of what the two are doing. She suddenly transforms into a harpy and flies as Rose and Grey fire they're beams. …. At Erin) Erin:... Damn it... (The two beams hit Erin) Rose: !!! Grey: GRANDMA!!! (Erin is seen frozen solid) Rose: Oh no no no! I'm sorry mom! Grey: Oh man.... Rose: LOOK OUT ABOVE!! (Grey looks to see Shantae dive bombing toward them) Grey: AHH!! (The two jump out of the way) Grey: Whoa! Too close! Rose: Yeah! (Shantae turns back to normal and lands on the ground) Shantae:..... Grey: Shantae you need to stop! Rose: They've corrupted you! Shantae: LIES!! Grey: It's true! (Shantae shoots fire which the two dodge) Rose: You're not you! Grey: You need to stop this! Shantae: I won't stop till I destroy you all! Then I'll plunge this whole world into darkness and despair! Rose: *Sigh* Fine then! Grey: We'll fix you! (The two charge toward Shantae before it cuts to Halio grabbing Yang by the throat) Yang: GRK!!! (Halio lifts Yang up before he creates an ice dagger) Halio: I'm going to end you once and for all hero! (Halio pulls his dagger back, only to suddenly feel himself get stabbed) Halio: !! HN!? (Blake is seen behind Halio) Blake B: NOT THIS TIME!! (Ruby and Weiss jump in and attack Halio making him drop Yang) Halio: GAH!!! Yang: Guys! Halio: Son of a... (Halio releases an ice wave that knocks the group back. His wounds then regenerate) Halio: You dare strike me?! Weiss: We dare! Ruby: You won't take her again! Halio: Then you follow her into death itself! (Halio blasts the group with ice) Ruby; HNN!! Halio: HA!!! Yang: There's gotta be a way to hurt this guy for good.... (Yang then sees a feint blue glow in Halio's chest) Yang: *Gasp* (The Ice Crystal in Halio's chest is seen glowing) Yang: The crystal...! (Yang stands back up) Yang: *Thinking* That has to be a weak point. Halio: *Growls* (Yang prepares to fight again before the scene cuts to Rose and Grey trying to hit Shantae with ice) Rose: Hold still Shantae please! Shantae: NEVER!!! (Shantae suddenly transforms into a crab. She jumps out the way and water starts gushing out near Grey and Rose) Grey: Mom look out! (Shantae in her crab forward shoots out of the water, heading toward the two but they dodge as Shantae goes in the other side) Rose: Crap! Grey: This is harder than I thought it would be! Rose: Tell me about it! Shantae: You'll never win! Grey: Jeez, don't be so "crabby" about it! Rose; *Giggle* (The water vanishes as Shantae reappears) Shantae: How's THIS for "Crabby"? (Shantae transforms into a mermaid, jumps up in the air and starts shooting fast moving bubbles toward them) Rose: WHOA!! (The two dodge) Rose: Jeez! Grey: How many more forms does she have!? (Shantae lands back on the ground) Shantae: Anyone of them are enough to beat you all! Grey: Oh yeah! Guess again! (Grey shoots an ice blast but Shantae teleports) Rose: Huh!? What did- Shantae: I'm over here! (They see Shantae but she teleports again) Shantae: Nope! Over here! Grey: Oh come on! (Rose fires a blast but misses as Shantae teleports) Rose: She's playing this game huh?! Grey: Just wait for her to reappear and fire! We'll get her! Shantae: *Appears behind Grey* You sure about that? Grey: AHH!! (Grey turns to attack but Grey misses as she teleports) Grey: Dang it! Rose: This is gonna be harder than I thought! Grey: Gnn... (The scene then cuts back to Team RWBY who continues to fight against Halio. Amanda is seen trying to break the ice holding her) Amanda: *Charges up and punches the ice* Gah come on break already! (Daniel is seen running over) Daniel: Hang on! I'll get you out! Burning Sun! Burning Sun: Right! (Burning Sun puts his hands on the ice, heating it up and melting it) Amanda: Phew! Daniel: Better? Amanda: Yeah! Now let's go help! Daniel: Right! (Halio is seen easily beating those fighting him) Halio: Fools! You can't win this! Yang: Gnnn… Halio: And now to fin- (Suddenly Halio is hit by a powerful loud sound wave) Halio: *Covers ears* WHAT IS THAT RACKET!? (Adriana is seen holding a note trying to hold Halio back) Amanda: Adriana! Halio: Dammit that's loud! Amanda: Perfect! Just keep that up Adriana! Halio: *Growls* (Halio raises his arm toward Adriana) Amanda: !! ADRIANA LOOK OUT!! (Halio blasts ice toward her, Oliver though rushes over and grabs her pulling her out of the way) Oliver: Watch it there! Adriana: Oliver! Amanda: Phew! Nice one Oliver! Oliver: Thanks! Halio: *Growls* DAMN YOU ALL!! (Halio freezes the air around him, decreasing the temperature) Oliver: Nn.... Amanda: C-Cold! Burning Sun: Temperature's dropping at an alarming rate! Halio: I'll freeze you all where you stand! Ruby: *Shivering* C-C-C-Cold! Katlyn: *Hugging herself* T-This is c-crazy! Yang: *Shivering* C-Crap.....I gotta....h-h-hit his chest...! (Yang stands up) Halio: Ha ha! I WIN THIS BATTLE!!! NOW DIE!!! Yang: H-Hey, (Halio turns) Halio: Huh?! (Yang punches Halio in the chest. In his chest, the Ice Crystal chips off a bit) Halio: *Coughs up blood* GRAH!!!! (Halio steps back holding his chest) Halio: You....BITCH...!! Yang: That... Was for Ian. Halio:...... (Halio turns and opens a portal) Halio: Fuck this.....This isn't over! Yang:.... (Halio runs into the portal which shuts. The air soon returns to normal) Amanda: Hey, you feel that? Alex: It's warming up! Katlyn: Yeah! Adriana: *Smile* (Grey and Rose are seen carrying a frozen Shantae as they walk up visibly roughed up) Rose: *Panting* Grey: Got her... (The group gathers to see Shantae) Alex: Holy crap what did he do to her? Jessica: Her eyes are all yellow, and her skin... Rose: Hey, at least we got her. Grey: Went through hell to do it too. Alex: There's gotta be a way to reverse whatever this is. Xylia: *Voice* Well if it's corruption. (Xylia walks up) Xylia: I can fix it. Erin: You can? Xylia: Yeah. Alex: How? Xylia: In a similar matter to which Blake Hendricks got rid of the darkness in his Grimm Targhuls. Jack: Well what are you waiting for? Xylia: Melt the ice around her head for me. (Burning Sun goes up and melts the ice around Shantae's head) Shantae: *Groans* Huh...? (Shantae notices the situation she's in) Shantae: H-HEY!! RELEASE ME!! NOW!! Rose: Nope! Grey: No can do Shantae. Shantae: *Growls* (Xylia walks up) Shantae: Unhand me right now! Xylia: Just relax Shantae. While I find your true self. Shantae: I'LL DESTROY YOU ALL!!! I'LL- (Xylia gently puts her hand on Shantae's forehead which glows green) Shantae:......... Xylia: There there..... (Everyone watches) Xylia: Remember who you really are Shantae. The one who shows kindness and compassion. The one who's loyal and honest. The one who has strength and courage against evil. Shantae:........ (The heroes then see Shantae's skin, hair and outfit slowly start to return to they're old colors.) Alex: *Gasp* It's working! Erin: Yeah! (After a few moments Shantae's seen back to normal. Xylia steps back) Shantae: *Moans* ... W-Where am I? And... AHHH!!! Defenders: !!! Shantae: W-W-W-W-W-WHY IS IT S-S-S-S-S-SO C-C-C-C-C-COLD!!!??!!? Rose: There she is. Grey: Sorry Shantae! (Erin goes up, punches the ice and breaks her free) Shantae: *Hugs herself* W-W-Why was I f-f-frozen in a b-b-block of ice?! Katlyn: *Takes off her jacket and puts it around Shantae* Long story. Alex: At least we stopped Halio. Miles: But now they know where we are. Erin: So? We can fight back! Jack: Yeah! Miles: I guess. Xylia: Besides, I can fight too. Kyle: Right. Shantae: I-I-I'm s-so confused... Erin: I'll explain later Shantae. Right now let's get you warmed up. Shantae: R-Right... (The heroes go and head back inside. Ava comes out of the bedroom with the Spiderling) Ava: Is it safe? Katlyn: Yep! Ava: Oh good. (The Spiderling all pour out of the room) Shantae:... That's a lot of spiders. Silk: *Steps out* Yep. And glad to see you're all okay. Shantae: And that's a bigger spider. Alex: Nest is safe now Silk. Silk: Thank goodness! Alex: *Smile* Shantae: Soooooo this is where you based out? Erin: Yep! Shantae: Isn't this that place where you were kidnapped? Erin: …. Yes... Slimer: Hey it was the best place for us to go. Ava: Besides, the leader's friendly! Silk: Heh, yeah I am! Shantae: Okay then. Katlyn: Now come on, let's get you warmed up! Shantae: Right! (Katlyn and Shantae walk off) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Raining Chaos Category:LOTM: Raining Chaos Season 5 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:Sequels